Shinigami DXD
by deuxdude55
Summary: After the events of the Gigai Arc, Ichigo lost all his Soul Reaper powers but managed to retain his Hollow powers, thus making him a Vizard. Later, he got expelled for getting into more fights again after Isshin took him to go see Kisuke and Maruyi. They gave him a Sacred Gear Scythe, merging with his Hollow powers as he take on new challenges while attending school with Devils.
1. Chapter 1

**CH1: My Life Changes Again**

Ichigo sighed as he is heading to Kisuke after being expelled from Karakura High. This was just not his week; it had started when some thugs had tried picking a fight with him and he got called to the principle's office.

**Flashback***

_"What do you mean expelled!" Ichigo yelled fury clear in his voice, his father siting in the seat next to him._

_"Exactly like it sounds Ichigo-kun." the principle replied calmly, clearly not affected by the teenagers outburst. "We have tried to be as understanding as we can because your grades have been among the top tier but with this morning's incident we have reached the end of our rope."_

_"They were the ones that star-"_

_"I don't care who started what!" The principle said interrupting Ichigo._

_"Old man say something!" Ichigo continued to yell; angry his father had said nothing the entire time._

_Isshin continued to sit in silence his eyes closed giving him a look of concentration. Ichigo and the principle continued to wait for another moment before Isshin finally opened his eyes._

_"I understand."_

_"What!" Ichigo yelled as his father stood up._

_"I'm sorry for my son's actions." he apologized bowing to the principle._

_"No, I'm sorry it came to this." The principle responded._

_Ichigo just watched what was happening in shock. Was this really it? Was his dad really not going to argue in his defense?_

_"Come on Ichigo, grab your stuff and let's go." Isshin said as he walked out the office._

_Without saying a word Ichigo had walked back to his class, grabbed his stuff, and left not even stopping when his friends called out to him._

_The walk home was completely silent. As their house came into view Ichigo had enough._

_"Why didn't you say anything!" he yelled grabbing his father by the front of his shirt. "Why didn't you even try to defend me?"_

_"What was I supposed to say Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he removed his son's hands from his shirt. "They had clearly made up their mind on the matter, and no matter what I said wouldn't change that"_

_"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" the young Vizard asked his voice barley over a whisper._

_"Fret not son of mine for your father has the answer. But first, we need to go to Kisuke's." Isshin smiled as he ruffled his son's hair before Before heading to Hats n' Clogs._

_"What for?" His son asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"You'll see."_

***Flashback ended***

(Kisuke's Place)

"Hey there Ichigo! Nice to see ya again! I take it your day in school didn't went well huh?" Kisuke asked.

Ichigo's response was an annoyed scowl."

I'll take that as a yes.""

Enough, what is it you want me here for?"

Kisuke tilted his head. "Your old man didn't tell you?"

"No." Ichigo said until Isshin interjected.

"Who are YOU calling old?! You're not young yourself, buddy!"

"Yeah. . . but in the inside, we are all." Kisuke let out a chuckle. "Alright come with me."

The three went to underground training facility and see Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Nemu.

"Took you long enough." The 12th Captain huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry we're late."

I see you brought the boy. Splendid!"

Ichigo looked a bit concern when he saw Mayuri here. This better be good.

"Now Ichigo, we're about to give you a special gift. It's not reviving your Shinigami powers so don't even asking such a stupid question." Mayuri said.

"If that's so then what is it?" Ichigo said as he starts to a huge scythe inside a containment field.

"That weapon is a Sacred Gear. And those artifacts were created by God himself and bestowed them into humans or those with human blood as gifts before his demise by an unknown cause.I onow its hard to believe, but it's the truth."

Ichigo shocked to hear that but continued listen on.

"We found in Aizen's lab in Las Noches. According to the files, that thing nearly devoured the souls of countless Hollows he used alongside his some of his servants. You're here to see if it works for your advantage. If not, then we'll pull you out and stow it away." He said.

Ichigo's eye twitched after hearing all that crap of what that thing can do. Especially yhe part where Aizen used the lives of others in Hueco Mundo. Sure they were Hollows, but still pisses him off that a comrade would turn on his/her own for more power. On the other hand, even with his Hollowfied powers, he want to protect everyone. So he must accept this offer.

"Well? You want to wield it or not?"

"...Let's get this over with." Ichigo accepted

Isshin shocked. "You sure, son?"

"If I can wield it, cool. If not then oh well."

With that said, Ichigo enter inside and begins to grab it. But before anything else happened, black energy waves surrounded him, forming into a field. This cause the four being shock of seeing what really happen.

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted for his son.

Ichigo was surrounded by darkness when he awoke. He turned his head and looked around, but found nothing. There was nothing to see except swirling black.

"Where… am I?" he asked to nobody in particular. "Hey! Is anyone here?!"

A bright light that shone magnificently appeared before him. It slowly began moving towards him, but for some reason he never felt afraid. Ichigo actually felt a comfortable warmth radiating off the sphere.

He raised his right hand and began reaching out to it. He didn't know why. It just felt like the right thing to do. The moment he made contact, the light enshrouded him and he calmly fell unconscious.

(Ichigo's inner world)

Ichigo opened his eyes to see clear blue skies. Sitting up, his eyes widened in shock as he took in the large, sideways skyscrapers. The difference is that the sky is gray just as the skyscraper. And clouds are pitch black

"Wait a minute." he said in disbelief. "Is this…"

_"Yeah it is. Hey there, King."_

Ichigo then noticed his white version of himself with black sclera and golden-yellow irises wearing a white kimono. His inner hollow.

"What's going on? Why is the inner world look like this?"

"'Cause of our new guest who will be joining us. You're in for a real treat, King." His inner hollow said with a smirk on his face.

**"Ah so you're my wielder? At last someone worthy of such." **A mysterious voice said to Ichigo whilst appearing from a black ghastly gust to fully shaped person. A cloak-hooded robe with a face and hands are skeletal almost like a-

'A Grim Reaper?' Ichigo thought.

**"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Death, the true Shinigami."**

"You're Death? The real deal?!" Ichigo asked. Shocked of hearing that this being is actually the one and only.

**"Yes, it is an honor to meet you as my new partner, Ichigo Kurosaki."** Death said.

"Partner?"

**"Indeed, I was sealed away during my duel with the dragons, Ddraig and Albion, whom I bet they were sealed away as well. For you to wield me is impressive that you're soul isn't to be devoured."**

"Thanks... I guess." Ichigo sweatdropped.

**"In truth, I never had a Soul Reaper or at least a Vizard with just Hollow abilities as a wielder before. All my wielders back then where Devils."**

"Devils huh?" Ichigo rubbed his chin in thought. He had heard of them from Christian Mythology. That being said, he did went to Hell before.

**"Yes, they're actually no different than humans."**

**"Listen, we're almost out of time. So I'll ask you this; will you accept my power?"** Death offered as he offering a handshake.

"What's the catch?"

**"Souls. At least a small portion since I'm not hungry. Our shared power will increase exponentially the more we feed."**

That's where Ichigo's inner hollow shares his thoughts.

_"That's a big catch, King. What do you think? Oh and remember, clock's tickin'."_ He said, tapping his wrist as if he's wearing a watch.

Ichigo already thought this through. So he needs to make this quick.

"Fine but only to reap the lives of the wicked. Deal?"

**"Deal."** They both shake hands.

(Outside)

The torrent began to fade as the rest see a black cladded individual. He was wearing a black upper cloak with skeletal features around his arms, legs and torso with his Hollow mask on and holding the scythe. There were some expressions.

Isshin and Kisuke's eyes widened.

Mayuri grinning like a maniac.

Nemu remained stoic as usual.

They all remain silent until the 12th Captain starts talking.

"How do you feel, Kurosaki?"

The being removes his mask, revealing to be Ichigo.

"Fine. Not bad at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2: Moving To Kuoh**

**Hi, deuxdude55 hear. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this newly fanfic. But before you continue on, I like to break some stuff down.**

**1.) As the summary said, Ichigo will posses a Sacred Gear of the Grim Reaper. Also, he'll remain human.**

**2.)**** Some of his Shinigami powers are augmented in his Hollowfication. Plus this takes place before the Quincy Arc ever existed nor will it happened.**

**3.) Ichigo will have a harem. Depending who will be in it is my opinion. But for now, enjoy this chapter.**

**4.) His zanpakto will change in and out from sword to scythe. **

(Inside the train)

Today is Sunday where Ichigo sighed in relief as he plopped onto an empty seat in the train that was inbound to Tokyo. He had packed up all his necessary stuff into his bag before he said his goodbyes. There were a few teary eyes in his group of friends especially Orihime and Keigo as all of them wished him well at Kuoh. Saying goodbyes to his sisters was much tougher. Yuzu was a total mess as she kept crying in his arms while Karin was happy for him, even telling him to introduce his girlfriend to them when he got one, which made Ichigo blush and lost his fuse.

Even as a Vizard, most of his Shinigami abilities are augmented of a hollow. Fortunately, he and his inner hollow made truce since then and said he'll take over only if Ichigo is out cold and if awakened, the hollowfied Zangetsu will relinquish control over him. The protection of Karakura Town, Urahara Kisuke told him not to worry about it as he said he will be able to deal with them for the time being until a competent Soul Reaper is given jurisdiction over the town in his absence. Ichigo was glad to hear that as he wasn't impressed with that afro-haired Shinigami to patrol the town. He's just too damn idiotic. What was his name? Imoyama-something? Meh, who cares. It's not like he wants to know about the name anyway.

**"Attention! We are about to stop at Tokyo Station."** After hearing the PDA System, Ichigo sighed once more before he stood up from his seat and grabbed the bag that was between his legs and placed it over his shoulder before walking to the exit of the train. He stepped off the train into the busy station and looked around, wondering where the hell he should go. His question was answered as his stomach rumbled, craving for food. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"First thing first," he said to himself, "Let's get some lunch." And with that, he set off looking for a decent restaurant to eat.

_Aw is the King hungry? Maybe if you eat some Hollows, it'll make you big and strong._ The white hollow teased, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes.

'Very funny.'

After having his lunch, he set off looking for accommodation. It wasn't long before he found the perfect place to live in. The apartment he rented was decent. It has a bedroom which have a queen-sized bed, a decent living room with a 21-inch TV and a well-equipped kitchen. All for that for 95000 yen per month and it's within 15 minutes walking distance from where Kuoh Academy is. It was worth the money.

_'Like living a dream huh King?' _Ichigo's inner hollow whistled.

"Yeah you can say that." He smiled.

It was already close to night time after he bought groceries to fill up the empty kitchen, cleaned up the slightly dusty apartment and unpacked his stuff. Not taking a single rest after arriving here at Tokyo, fatigue washed over him instantly as he slumped onto his bed, without bothering to have a shower or get changed. He even decided to skip dinner as sleep slowly took over.

(The Next Day)

Ichigo then quickly ate his simple, yet fulfilling breakfast and drank a glass of milk before washing up and grabbing his schoolbag, conveniently located near the front door. He took the house keys and put on his white casual shoes. Opening the door, Ichigo stepped into the outside world, ready to get going after he locked his house door.

After about five minutes of simply walking forward, he saw other students wearing the Kuoh academy uniform, thankfully moving in the same direction as him, and decided to follow the way everyone else was going, since it was his first time attending and he didn't really know the way. Everyone else was talking to someone else, so no one really noticed him, despite his bright and rare hair colour. Ichigo then noticed that most of these students are females and by now, whispers about him began to spread as his signature scowl suddenly appears on his face. He can even hear his inner hollow laughing on his ass about this which gave Ichigo a tick mark.

He went to the main reception office and told them that he was the new transfer student. The faculty member commented that it was strange for a third year to transfer in, as it was usually second or first years, but didn't question him. After receiving his lesson plan, he made his way to the specified homeroom.

"Okay, this seems to be the right place," he murmured to himself as he stood at the classroom's door. He knocked on the door and received an "enter" from the teacher, whose voice sounded rather feminine. He opened the door and walked into the empty class, since there were still a few minutes before school started.

"Ah, you must be the new student I was told about," The woman said with excitement as she gave a friendly smile,"I'm Mrs. Komiya, your new home room teacher. Please, come in!" the teacher said as she moved out of the door way and gestured the orange haired boy to enter the room. As soon as he entered, Ichigo sense some reiatsu, same goes for his hollow partner and Sacred Gear.

**'I sense some interesting energy in here. Can you feel it, Ichigo?' **Death asked.

'Yeah I do.' He replied.

_'Be on your guard, King.'_ The hollow chirped.Ichigo nodded and turn to see that the energy is coming from a buxom girl with long red hair with a few bangs here and there and a turquoise eye color. She looked at Ichigo with a curious and interesting expression. That stop when the teacher starts talking.

"Everyone, I have good news! We have a new transfer student in our class." She said before giving him a piece of chalk. "Please introduce yourself."

Said person nodded as he turned around to face the blackboard and proceeded to write his name on it. After he is done he turned around and made his formal introduction to the class.

"Yo, nice to meet you all. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I hope we could get along." The strawberry Vizard introduced himself with his scowl in place.

Most of the girls in the classroom blushed and some squealed as they noted how sexy his low and husky voice is, combining with his bad boy aura. Standing at 181cm tall with spiky orange hair, sharp, cool, but not cold, brown eyes, that scowl which seemed to fit him so well, lightly tanned skin and a lean, toned body, Kurosaki Ichigo could only be one of the very few handsome boys in the school. Some of the guys started grumbling and cursing about another "pretty boy" arriving, but were immediately silenced when Ichigo sent them a brief death-glare.

"Alright then! Kurosaki-san, why don't you take your seat, it's right next to Gremory-san at the window." The teacher said as she pointed towards an empty seat at the back near the window which was next to the crimson-haired woman that caught his attention, Ichigo nodded his head and walked silently towards his seat.

It wasn't until he sat down that he finally felt it. His eyes went slightly wide as he felt the reiryoku of the beautiful woman known to him as Gremory next to him. It doesn't feel human yet it doesn't feel like a Shinigami, Arrancar, Vizard or any other type of being he encountered in the past either. Her reiryoku felt dark but he sense no malevolent intent from it. Plus, her reiryoku was at a level of a highly-capable lieutenant.

What's more, he felt and identified two more students in his class that had similar reiryoku signatures as hers. Both have black hair color. One was a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. The other was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Like this Gremory girl, they're also at the same level of a lieutenant, making him rubbing his forehead in irritation. This is going to be a very long day.

After enjoying his lunch, Ichigo walks to the back entrance and outside in the academy. Three girls with special abilities aside, it's very peaceful for him while seeing the sights of Kuoh Academy. He had to admit, cafeteria food here is great, facilities flawless and the front entrance of where the water fountain is at looks cool! Nothing could ruin his day. That is until he heard giggling sounds.

Perverted giggling sounds.

This made Ichigo's scowl deepened as he trace to where it comes from and low and behold, three perverted idiots peeking at the window of the Kendo Girls' Club through a hole with their noses running blood and drooling saliva.

Hyoudou Issei was trying to move one of his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama to the side as he tried to peek into the Female Kendo Club's changing room. He was a 17 year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same standard academy uniform as everyone else who went to Kuoh Academy, though he also wore a red undershirt and blue sneakers. Along with Matsuda and Motohama, they were infamously known in Kuoh Academy as the Perverted Trio.

Peeping on the kendo club as they got changed in the girls locker room. Just looking at all that lovely, female flesh, the soft, milky skin, and the incredible range of breast sizes was enough to make him and the other two perverts nearly cream themselves. But currently Issei couldn't experience that pleasure yet as his two friends hogged the peeping hole to themselves.

"Muruyama's boobs are so big!" Matsuda whispered loudly with glee.

"She's 82-70-81." Motohama added.

"Katase has great legs!"

"She's 78.5-69-79."

"Such a miracle that I found this spot during PE!" Matsuda stated as he and Motohama continued to hog the peeping hole by themselves, totally ignoring Issei's pleas to let him peep, not noticing the presence of a scowling orange-haired strawberry standing beside them.

"Oi you three," said man spoke with an edge, as the Perverted Trio froze simultaneously and slowly turned around in fear, which only grew as they recognized the one that caught them red handed was the new transfer student, and new enemy of all boys in the school, who had crossed his arms and was scowling deeply. This however was not what scared them as a dark aura seemed to flow around him. Before they could run away, Ichigo start to speak, "Hey Baldilocks! Mind telling me what's behind that wall?!"

Matsuda stammered as he looked left and right towards Issei and Motohama, who were shaking uncontrollably. He had no choice but to tell the truth as he nervously stuttered, "Um... uh... this is the Female Kendo Club's changing room, there are girls changing clothes behind there-"

"ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Ichigo roared as he threw a powerful kick at Matsuda's face, making him fall onto the ground unmoving and made Issei and Motohama jaw-dropped at his strength.

"M-Matsuda!" Issei called out.

"And you shithead! Answer me!" Ichigo roared at Issei which made he took a step back in fear, "What were you three doing at that hole on the wall over there?"

"W-Well... w-we were peeping at the girls that were changing-"

"You disgusting lechers!" Ichigo growled as he threw multiple punches on Issei's and Motohama's face, making them screamed in pain as they gingerly held their face. The trio looked up and trembled in fear as fire seemed to emit out from the back of the new transfer student as he glared at them, "You guys remind me of Kon, or maybe worse! I dare you to do that again! Or else you could kiss your balls goodbye and eating and breathing through test tubes!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" the three of them comically hugged together in fear, not wanting to lose their family jewels before they instantly got up and ran away, not wanting to know who's this 'Kon' he mentioned, "We're so sorry!"

As Ichigo watched them ran for their lives, he dusted himself as he sighed and started to walk away, "Bastards."

"Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Um?" Ichigo heard his name called out before he could go any further. He turned around to see a group of Kendo girls with a shinai each in their hands. They had heard the commotion outside their changing room, guessing the Perverted Trio were at it again. Imagine their surprise as they came out to see them getting beaten up by the transfer student. He noted that some of the girls were hot red in the face.

"Thank you very much for chasing them away," the girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon said with a sincere smile as she bowed slightly at him, "They have been peeping at us repeatedly and we had beat them up numerous times, yet they still come back. You have my gratitude."

"Ah it's nothing," Ichigo shrugged as he waved it off, "Seeing them disrespecting you girls by doing what they did just pisses me off, I just put them in their place. Well I'll be going then." He finished as he gave them a small smile before he turned around and waved goodbye while most of the girls let out a "Kyaaaaa!" squeal and other stuff like thanking his school for having him or calling them fools to expel the hot strawberry while some kept their "thoughts" to themselves.

The attention he got here at Kuoh REALLYwas totally different than the ones he got before at Karakura. Well not that he didn't like it or welcome it, he got to admit it's better than Karakura, where students, even the females except a few he's friends with, would see him more as a delinquent and cower in fear at his presence, it's just that he never expected he would garnerthatmuch attention in a positive way. Man talk about a change of pace.

(Occult Research Club room)

"So let me get this straight Akeno.", Rias asked her queen. "You're saying that the new transfer student has and incredibly powerful presence, yet is a human, but at the same time, he has an aura unlike anything you've ever felt before?"

Akeno simply nodded at her king. Rias rubbed her temple. Situations like this were also troublesome, and she'd already had enough trouble a few days ago with her new pawn and bishop.

"Alright, I'll look into it," she told Akeno. "You make sure to keep your eyes open as well."

"Yes, of course," Akeno replied before walking out of the club room.

'Ichigo Kurosaki, what are you?' Rias thought.

(Somewhere in Kuoh Academy)

A certain long black hair student watched Ichigo's wrath upon the Perverted Trio along with that unusual aura he has. She licked her lips in a lustful manner wanting to get her hands on that boy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...You will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

(Ichigo's house)

After school, Ichigo went to training in his Inner World, learning new ways to use his Sacred Gear. Now he was relaxing on his bed.

"Hey, hollow," he called out.

_"Yeah, what is it King?"_

"You said that I could transform into my first hollowfied state right?"

_"Yeah, what about it?"_

"What about my second fully hollowfied state, the one from the fight against Ulquiorra?"

_"Maybe, maybe not. Even if you do, you'll lose your sanity and just become a rampaging beserker from the sheer power of that form. It holds so much power that it was able to destroy the 'indestructible' chains of Hell like before, and to tell you the truth really, between your fight with Ulquiorra and Kokuto, I was never really in control. Your instincts of protecting the ones you love were. So on those notes, I'm not sure."_

"I see." was all Ichigo thought in response.

**"Ichigo!"** Death interrupted, urgency in his voice.

"Oh, this is kinda bad," said his hollow.

'What's happened?!' Ichigo asked.

**'It's a Hollow!'**

_"__It's likely an Adjuchas level to be exact." _The Inner Hollow pointed out.

Ichigo got up and put on a black hoodie while materializing his Hollow Mask and his Zangetsu, merged with his Sacred Gear.

"Where is it?" He asked

**'At the construction site.'**

(Construction Site)

The Adjuchas was killing off some workers one by one while most of them managed to escape. That until the Hollow charges up a Cero.

Ichgo was flying through the air towards the construction site. He was almost there. He could see the Adjuchas gonna fire

_"Crap! It's gonna fire!"_ cursed his inner hollow. _"King. Quick! chop it down now!"_

'I'm not close enough!' He thought back in frustration.

_"Damnit! Just swing it like I do!" _His Hollow commanded him.

Ichigo remembered when he'd fought his hollow and his unique style of swinging his scythe using right after attaching an extendable chain by wrapping it around. Acting quickly, he grabbed Zangetsu from his back, the chain unravelling at his touch. He spun it a few times before launching it forward, now transformed into the sword still spinning before changing back to the scythe, just as the Hollow fired a Cero. Fortunately, the scythe pierced it's head, causing the beast's blast to fall apart as it roared in agony as the orange-headed Vizard appeared and retracted his weapon, nearly sliced off the head in half, but it wasn't done yet.

**"I hoped you had your lunch, 'cause now you're soul is mine."** Ichigo said in a dual and cold tone.Angered that this boy interfered with its feast, the Adjuchas charged at him with enough speed and was about to kill him until Ichigo slashed the Hollow's in half where it's soul was poured into Sacred Geared Zanpakuto, much to Death's delight.

**[****[Transfer]****]**

**"Now with that's done, time get home."** Ichigo said as he vanished without a trace.

However, a certain red-haired student and her peerage saw a glimpse of what happened. A beast they sensed was causing trouble but only see its corpse before faded away along and the cloaked being vanished with. But one thing is certain, his presence was similar to their school's new student; Ichigo.

(Kuoh Academy)

It was another day in Kuoh Academy as Ichigo, was walking out of his classroom. It was lunch time and he was heading towards the back entrance to the courtyard to find a suitable place to relax while sipping a drink box through a straw.

His second day had went by without any problems and not as eventful as the first day, other than bumping into a second year male student known as Yuuto Kiba. He was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He accidentally bumped into him as Kiba was exiting his classroom, 2-C during lunchtime. They had a brief conversation after that, though it was tough to listen one another due to the constant squealing from the female students around them. Not to mention, Yuuto is no ordinary human as well as most in this Academy.

And he even had the same reiryoku signature as the others well. Why is he not so surprised?

"Kurosaki-san?" A alluring female voice called out, stopping him on his tracks. He looked over his shoulder to see the crimson-haired girl and another girl walking up to him. "Going outside for lunch?"

'Speak of the Devil.' Ichigo amusedly thought without realizing the irony of the sentence as he gave an affirmative grunt and answered, "Yeah, plan to find a suitable place outside to relax."

"Mind if we come along with you?" she asked.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and continued walking. He could hear their footsteps approaching and the two ladies settled to walk at either side of him as they walked out to the courtyard, with the crimson-haired girl at his left and her accompaniment at his right. Ichigo noticed they were considerably shorter than him, with the both of them just reaching above his shoulders. They could hear the murmurs and whispers breaking out from the students around them but they chose to ignore them. It's not often you see two of the most popular girls in the school walking around with the newest transfer student.

"Well it seems that we haven't been introduced properly to one another," Rias smiled as she placed her hand on her chest, "I'm Rias Gremory, it's nice meeting you," and gestured to the girl at Ichigo's other side, "And this is my best friend, Akeno Himejima."

_'__Hehehe...They're quite the lookers eh King?__'_ Said his Hollow.

Ichigo ignored his question and looked at the gestured girl and noted that she was the raven-haired girl whose hair was tied in a long ponytail that has the same reiryoku signature as the crimson-haired girl now known to him as Rias Gremory. Having a better look at her now, Ichigo had got to admit, she was definitely up there with Rias in the beauty department.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Kurosaki-kun, please take care of me," Akeno said to him with a smile of her own.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice meeting the both of you too," he replied with his own introduction before looking back at Rias. "So you guys are heading to old school house I presume?"

"Yes we do, we were heading to the old school house to have our lunch." She replied, smiling a bit. Noticing the questioning look on the scowling teen's face, she added. "My club uses the building as our club house. We usually keep our things in there when we're at school."

"Oh I see, what kind of club is it?" Ichigo asked.

"The Occult Research Club," Rias answered, noticing the slight twitch in his hand that was holding his drink box at the answer as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm actually the President of the club, while Akeno is my Vice-President."

"Occult Research? You mean your club's purpose is to research those paranormal and dark arts kind of stuff like that?" he inquired.

"That's right, but we also deal with the more recent type of supernatural subjects. Such things like Devils, Angels and even Yokai." Akeno answered for him.

"Sounds interesting." Ichigo commented, not noticing Rias perked up at his answer and the slight glint in her eyes.

"So you believe in their existence?" Rias asked.

"You could say that." After turning from a human who could see ghosts to a fully fledged Shinigami and encountering tons of weird stuff in the past that led to today, it was hard not to believe that other things like that could exist.

"PERVERTS! COME BACK HERE AND RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENTS!" The three turned to their left to see three familiar male students being chased by the Female Kendo Club. The three boys rounded the corner and tried to escape, only for a few girls to already be there and capture the three before tying them up and pulling them away. Ichigo facepalmed as he watched the perverts getting pulled away further. To think they'll learn after he scared them shitless two days ago.

"I guess that had happened very often before I transferred here?" The orange-haired teen asked as he and the girls watched the group disappear into one of the buildings.

"Yes. Unfortunately, those three you saw there are known as the Perverted Trio," Akeno explained. "Those three are the most perverted students in the school, so they end up in a lot of situations like this."

"Oh is that so? That clears everything up," Ichigo replied, sweatdropping at that, they had titles for perverts?

"Speaking of them, I heard you gave them a beating after you caught them peeping at the Female Kendo Club's changing room on your first day, Kurosaki-san." Rias giggled as she watched his face turned to a look of surprise as he looked at her.

"You heard of that!?"

"News spread fast here, Kurosaki-kun," Akeno told him, a little amused at his reaction. "You just transferred in and you're already popular with the girls, which increased after you beaten up the Perverted Trio on your very first day, witnessed by the Female Kendo Club. Why do you think you've gotten more attention by the students the next day than your first day?"

Ichigo closed his eyes at that and released a groan as he finished sipping the last of his drink from his drink box. "Man, this popularity thing is going to be a pain in the ass, I'm sure of it."

_'Hey it's better than being a nobody. So live a little. Plus knowing you King, you're not going to let this go to your heads huh?'_

"Yep." He sighed, referring to his fast-growing popularity among the female students at Kuoh, eliciting small chuckles from both women.

"I'm guessing that you weren't so popular in your previous school?" Rias asked, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"People would fear me because I look like some kind of delinquent, mainly due to my orange hair or scowl," he told her, "And that made me stood out like a sore thumb to thugs. I was always in fights ever since junior high. Of course my former principal doesn't give two shits of me defending others and myself."

"Ara ara, looks like we've have an anti-heroic delinquent as our newest Kuoh Academy student." Akeno teased, feeling highly amused and giggled in her hand as Ichigo gave her a glare.

"I am not! I just can't help fighting back when some bastards are picking up on me or an someone else." He retorted.

"Ufufufu, jokes aside," Akeno said as her chuckles died down. "We are near to the club house Rias. We should probably finish up our lunch quickly, break should be ending soon."

Rias nodded her head in agreement. "Yes you're right. Well I'll see you later Kurosaki-san," Turning around, Rias gave him a smile before starting to walk away, Akeno bowed her head a bit with a smile of her own as she followed after the red-head.

"Hey Gremory!" Ichigo called out, making the girl look back at him. "Call me Ichigo. I'm not into the formality crap."

The girl smiled and nodded her head as she replied, "Sure, as long as you call me by my given name as well."

"Fair enough." Ichigo gave her a small smirk as he watched Rias and Akeno walked towards the old school house. After they disappeared from sight, he walked over to the grassy hill overlooking the courtyard and lay there to relax with his eyes closed until the bell rings.

They may not be human judging by their reiryoku, but after having such a seemingly normal conversation between them, it just gave him lesser room to doubt that they weren't much of a threat and there's nothing to be too bothered about. Life here may be peaceful at least until graduation after all.

Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

Suddenly, Ichigo then felt a twisted presence. It felt like a devil's but was rampant and, for lack of a better term, corrupted.

**"Ichigo, that presence belongs to a stray devil."** said Death.

"Care to fill me in?"

Death told Ichigo about stray devils as he flew towards its location.

"So they're just like hollows, huh?" Ichigo commented. "Killing or defecting from their masters, then running rampant and eating humans."

He arrived at what looked like a run-down, abandoned house. The disgusting smell of blood hit his nostrils. He entered through the open doorway, which didn't have a door. The inside seemed to have had all the walls between the rooms knocked down, making it a rather large space. It was pretty gloomy too.

"Well, what do we have here?" Said a feminine voice. "It's a human, and he smellsdelicious." A figure then appeared. The Stray Devil appeared as a teenage girl who seemed his age, with light reddish pink hair that reached her lower back. Except that there were bat wings protruding from her back, as in actual bat wings, not a devil's regular bat-like wings. Then there was her clothing, or rather the lack of it. She was wearing only black, skimpy under garments.

This caused Ichigo, who was fairly innocent and very modest, to blush like crazy.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he covered his eyes, whilst trying desperately to fight the blush.

_"Oh, you've got to be freaking kidding me!"_ His inner hollow screamed in disbelief within his mind.

"Such a cute boy," she said with a deceptively beautiful smile. "I do love handsome boys, I get to have so muchfunwith them before, or while I eat them." She said as she licked her lips. Her tone was rather seductive and enticing. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't doing anything, she decide to claim her delicious-looking and smelling meal.

"If you won't make a move, then I guess I will!" she announced as she rushed towards him.

Ichigo snapped out of his embarrassed state and flash stepped out of the way.

"My my, what's this?" said the stray. "Looks like you're a feisty one."

Ichigo didn't reply. His head was down slightly and his hair was overshadowing his eyes.

**"You…"** he murmured as he slowly reached up and grabbed Zangetsu's handle. **"For killing your master, and eating innocent humans… don't deserve to live."** He raised his head and fixed her with a cold, steel stare. His eyes slightly shone black sclera with resolve as his heart burned with righteous fury.

"Looks like you like it rough." Smirked the Stray.

"Not that I mind. I'll get to have s much more fun with you!"

Ichigo didn't respond. He silently raised Zangetsu above his head with one hand.

"What are you doing?" Inquired the Stray. "You'll never hit me from that distance."

Ichigo swung Zangetsu down with a call of

**"Kenk'atsu."** Releasing the technique from the blade.

The stray realised her mistake too late and couldn't dodge. The powerful wave of energy completely destroyed her. The kenk'atsu hadn't even left a trace of her behind.

_"Oi King," _His inner hollow called out. _"Why didn't you collect her soul?"_

"She wasn't worth it." Ichigo stated coldly.

Placing his zanpakto back onto his back, Ichigo turned around and started walking out the abandoned house and heads back home.

Later at night.

"Finally." Ichigo as he completed his homework and putting his pen on the desk. Between his training in his Inner World and the amount of homework given in Kuoh was twice the amount give in Karakura, but fortunately, he was able to keep up.

_"Oi King! You sensed that?" _His Inner Hollow shouted.

"Yeah." He replied, sensing spiritual activity as he is about to go to where it is.

"How unfortunate."

Issei froze at the voice behind him. Regaining his bearings and turned around, he saw two men. One was middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes walking into the light of a street lamp towards his direction. He wore an outfit that consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. The other is man, possibly in his twenties with purple hair parted in a long fringe on the left side of his face while wearing a trenchcoat, dark navy pants and brown shoes.

"To actually bump into someone like you in a place like this, today must be my lucky day." The man traced his fingers along the rim of his fedora.

"Not to mention the Raynare described. This makes our job easier." The other man said with a hostile smirk.

Issei never heard what those strangers just said. Instead, he was preoccupied by the fact that he can't stop trembling and beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead. Who was this man? And what the hell is going on? Why was he feeling this way?

Not wanting to stick around any longer, and feeling more than a little on edge around this guy, Issei did what he felt was the most logical thing at the time.

He turned around and ran like a possessed madman.

"Trying to run away?" One of them taunted, but Issei ignored him and simply focused on running.. He had no idea what was going on but that doesn't matter. What matters was that he knew that these guys were bad news and he had to get away from them, fast. But how?

His thoughts got distracted when he saw black feathers falling down from the sky. Issei's eyes widened. He knew he had seen those feathers before.

Just like Yuuma-chan.

He instantaneously looked up, expecting her to fly above him. He was shocked to the core when he saw the man he had tried to lose was flying above him with black angel wings similar to Yuuma-chan. He was stopped on his tracks when the old dude landed in front of him with his arms crossed and the other guy just appeared quickly behind him.

"This is why low-level creatures are so troublesome," the man stated with disdain. Issei just looked at him dumbly, because the man spoke with no sense. He wasn't some kind of creature, he was just a regular human being!

Or so he thought.

"At least we can finish what she failed to do."

The man frowned as he continued speaking, "Hmm... I can't detect any traces of your master or ally on you. You aren't trying to escape nor are you expanding a magic circle. Analysis of the situation suggests you must be a stray. In that case, killing you will not be a problem."

"He's all yours Donhaseek." The twenty year-old stranger said

The man held out his hand and a bright light started to emit from it, and a spear of light appeared in the man's hand. Issei's eyes widened and turned to run, knowing he had to get out of here before he got killed.

But he didn't get very far. Before he could even run a meter from where he had been, he gasped in pain as an incredible pain erupted from his stomach. Issei looked down to see the cause, not surprised one bit to find he had the shaft of the light spear sticking out of his gut. His legs got wobbly and he kneeled onto the pavement, the pain unbearable to a great degree.

Coughing, Issei tried to pull the light spear out, only to feel more pain surge through him as his hands were literally burned by the light.

"You can't pull it out, can you?" The man behind him taunted with a smirk. "Light is a deadly poison to your species after all. I thought that would finish you off, but it seem that you're quite resilient." Issei gasped as he felt the spear disappear from his stomach, only to reappear onto the man's hand. "Worry not, I'll put you to rest now."

And with that, the man throw the light spear towards him. Issei closed his eyes, bearing for the upcoming impact, a tiny speck of him praying that someone will save him in the nick of time.

And his prayers were answered.

Just before the spear hit him, a newcomer appeared in front of him and destroyed the spear with a swing of his sword. Not feeling the incoming stab, Issei strained to open his eyes, only to be greeted by a man's back. He was wearing a black hoodie somewhat holding a scythe in his hands.

There was no one he could think of other than him that has spiky orange hair.

"That was close." The man spoke with a familiar tone Issei knew he heard before in his school.

There was no mistaking it.

The one who just saved his bloody ass was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I-Ichigo-senpai..." Issei managed to call out to him before he lost consciousness and lay flat onto the pavement face down.

Ichigo scowled at the man who threw the light spear at the pervert. He turned his attention towards those two where one of them looked familiar.

"Shuren...?"

"Nice to see you again, Ichigo Kurosaki." The purple haired man snickered at the Reaper.

"So that's the Substitute Soul Reaper, Shuren?" The fedora man questioned.

"Indeed Dohnaseek. Although he looks different."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "By the looks of it, you managed to escape Hell. But how?"

"Let's just say, the Fallen Angels' top servants witnessed my power and offered me my freedom."

"Really? Then you shouldn't came back." Ichigo's scythe glows with a tremendous aura, causing Dohnaseek to grin.

"Your words were true, Shuren." Missing the look of surprise from the orange-haired Shinigami's face, his hand form another light spear as he continued, "And a strong one at that. I could feel the power within you. Now let's dance and see who's the stronger one!"

"Do not lay a finger on that kid," a new female voice spoke.

But before he could charge ahead, a red magic circle appeared a few feet beside Ichigo's right. The look of surprise on his face was priceless as he saw his beautiful classmate and good friend, Rias Gremory materialized in the middle of the circle with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips, glaring at the fedora man and the Sinner.

"Rias?!"

Hearing that familiar voice calling out to her, Rias looked over her side and was equally surprised to see the handsome transfer student wearing a black kimono and wielding a large sword while protectively shielding her pawn. "Eh?! Is that you, Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same question to you!" Ichigo retorted before he took a few deep breaths to calm down. All these weird stuff that was happening was giving him a migraine. He rubbed his temple with his free hand as he spoke with an even tone," Wait, that's not the point now. The point now is that bastard just stabbed Hyoudou in the stomach and we got to deal with him."

"That red hair..." the fedora wearing fallen angel murmured. "I see, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Gremory Clan, would you?"

"That's right," Rias said, smirking at the fallen angel while Shuren's face had a curious expression. She absently used her hand to flip some of her hair behind her head in a display of haughty elegance as she introduced herself. "I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fallen Angels-san."

"Oh wow. Who knew this was the jurisdiction of the Gremory family's heiress apparent?" Shuren tried to look nonchalant as he clapped his hands. "Is he one of your servants? If so, please don't leave your servant unattended like that. Someone like myself might bump into him while accidentally taking a walk and think he's a stray that needs to be put down."

"Thank you for the helpful advice," Rias cast him an amused smirk before her expression turned incredibly serious. "But perhaps you should be taking your own advice. This city is under my jurisdiction. If you interfere in my business or try to hurt one of my cute little slaves again, I may have to take more drastic actions."

"The same goes for you, Heiress to the Gremory family. My name is Shuren and my cohort is Dohnaseek. And Ichigo, don't think that our score hasn't been settled yet. Until then, farewell."

Ichigo just deepened his scowl at him as he disappeared into the sky, leaving a few black feathers falling from the sky. Tch, of course he'll meet him again. That asshole would pay for hurting the innocent.

"Wait is that...?" Ichigo looked over towards where Rias stood as he heard her said that. She witnessed that weapon he's holding which explains why this orange-haired boy is very different. "I see."

Ichigo sighed as he run his free hand over his spiky orange locks and said, "I'll tell everything in class, but right now," he proceeded to walk towards the still-bleeding and downed Issei and knelt at his side, with Rias doing the same at Issei's other side.

"Look," Ichigo looked up at Rias and spoke, making Rias looked up as well and meet his gaze. She slightly blushed at the serious look Ichigo was giving her as he continued. He then gestured at the downed boy "His reiatsu's fading rapidly and has less than 10 minutes to live at this rate. I presume you know healing magic?"

"Yes, I am quite knowledgable in healing magic." Rias replied.

"Well then, it's all up to you to save him," he finished as he stood up and flashed her a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow in class then. Goodnight Rias."

"W-Wait, Ichigo-!" Before Rias could finish, he vanished in a blur, leaving her alone with her pawn. She frowned for a while before a playful smirk formed on her lips, "Oh I'll get my answers all right, VERY early in the morning." Then she diverted her attention to Issei, "Now it's time to save my beloved servant..."

(The next morning)

"Hmmmm..." moaned Ichigo in satisfaction as he enjoyed the comfort of his soft bed.

The warmth under the blanket was perfect. Ichigo was too tired to change to his sleeping attire after what happened the previous night, so after he entered his body, he removed his clothing and just slept in a pair of boxers. The one thing that really made his morning even more comfortable, was the soft and warm pillow he wrapped around his arms. The pillow was warm, soft, and had a very sweet smell of roses...

'Wait a minute...when did I have such a big pillow?'

Quickly opening his eyes, he was shocked to the core when he saw strands of red hair sticking out from under the blanket. Instantly letting go of his hold on his 'pillow', the Substitute Shinigami instantly sat up on the bed, and his eyes were glued to the hump under his blanket as it was sitting up.

"Good morning, Ichigo," said a beautiful voice with a soft smile as a beautiful girl emerged from the blanket, a girl Ichigo knew too damn well.

Ichigo jaw-dropped at the sight and instantly went red in the face as he saw the girl in all her naked glory and he felt his boxers tighten with his growing arousal, but he didn't care. He did the only thing his mind told him to do.

He shouted.

"W-WHAT THE HELL RIAS?!"


End file.
